College Romance
by SilverDragon-Kerinthia
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki isn't looking forward to spending several years in college, but can the hot new teacher change that? SasuNaru, light GaaNeji.
1. Chapter 1

"ITAI!"

Naruto sat up from his place on the floor next to his bed. Reaching up, he hit the snooze button on his alarm clock and glanced around his dorm.

_'Figures. Dog-boy already left for class and didn't wake me up. What time is it? ... Oh my God! I'm so late for class!'_

He rushed over to his dresser and rummaged around for something to wear. The blonde finally decided on a tight, black t-shirt with fishnet sleeves and some long black jeans that had a silver chain dangling from one side. He ran into the room and turned to the teacher to tell him his excuse.

"I'm so sorry! My dorm mate…"

"Enough excuses Mr.Uzumaki! Go to your seat! … Thank you. We have a new teacher's assistant coming today…" Kakashi-sensei trailed off to the sound of the door opening.

Everyone in class turned to look at the door, through which the most beautiful person Naruto had ever seen stepped through.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, I was just telling the class about you!"

Uchiha-sensei had jet black hair that made Naruto want to run his hands through it to see if it was as silky as it looked. He had piercing obsidian eyes that held no emotion, save for boredom, as they gazed out at the class of college students. Suddenly, the young teacher's eyes slid over to meet his. Naruto stared back, unable to look away.

"Uchiha-sensei, why don't you tell us something about yourself."

The black eyes looked away, and Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Hn. My full name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 20 years old and I live with my older brother, Itachi. Don't get your hopes up," Sasuke seemed to be aiming this comment at the girls, "He's married and I'm not interested in dating any of you."

The bell rang, and everyone rushed out the door into the hallway. Naruto walked towards the lunch room behind a group of girls talking about how cute Uchiha-sensei was.

_'Maybe collage won't be so bad after all…"_

* * *

Kitsune: This chapter is so short... on well the next chapters will be longer. I promise. Also, I realized that I haven't been putting disclaimers in my stories so I'm just putting one on my profile. 


	2. Chapter 2

Through out the next month, Naruto was sure to wake up on time so he wouldn't be late for class. This had _nothing_ to do with the fact that his first class was with Kakashi-sensei and Uchiha-sensei. No, he was just trying to be a good student, that's all.

"Morning, Blondie!"

"Good morning, Kiba. Hey why aren't you waking me up on time everyday?"

"You look so peaceful when you sleep that we couldn't wake you up. Isn't that right, Akamaru?"

The little white dog poked his head out from the front of Kiba's hoodie and yelped his agreement.

"Fine. I forgive you this time, dog-breath, but next time…"Naruto trailed off threateningly.

Glancing up at the clock, he flinched.

"I have to go, now! I can't be late to class!"

"Have fun in drama…"

SLAM!

"…class." Kiba finished.

**_RowrRowrRowrRowrRowrRowrRowrRowrRowrRowrRowrRowrRowrRowrRowr_**

Naruto darted into class and sat down in his seat seconds before Uchiha-sensei stepped into the room. Kakashi-sensei was nowhere to be seen.

"Ok, class. Kakashi is out sick today, if you were wondering. Now, I know you're not all idiots, so we'll be starting Romeo and Juliet"

The room was filled with groans of disappointment from the guys and whispers of excitement from the girls. Some guy named Lee rasied his hand.

"Will we be proving our youthfulness by acting out this youthful play, sensei!?"

Sasuke stared at the boy strangely.

"Yes, Lee, we will act out the play. Actually, who's read Romeo and Juliet?"

Naruto shyly raised his hand.

"Naruto? You've read Romeo and Juliet?"

Blush. Nod.

"Would you mind coming up here for a minute?"

Naruto got to his feet and slowly walked to the front of the room.

"Anybody else?"

No one raised their hand. Uchiha-sensei lowered his head and muttered something that sounded like 'Maybe you are all idiots.' Suddenly he brightened up.

"Well, Naruto, I want you to help me act out a scene."

He looked wary of the man's unusually bright mood but nodded none the less.

"We'll be acting out the party scene where Romeo and Juliet first meet. I'll be Romeo."

Naruto's face was as red as a tomato at this point. He didn't notice when the teacher finished his lines and the raven-haired man began to lean forward towards him.

"Eeep!"

Naruto felt Sasuke's lips on his and he was in heaven. Without realizing it, he moaned loudly into the kiss as he moved his hands to grip the older man's hair. Then, his actions caught up to his brain. Naruto pulled away quickly, grabbed his bag, and ran out of the room with tears streaming down his face.

**

* * *

Kitsune:** Okay so this one wasn't much longer than the first, but the next one will be much longer. I already have chapters three and four written out on paper and their twice as long as this. R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto heard a knock on the door of the bathroom stall he was in.

"Go away, it's occupied!" he screamed, choking back tears.

They knocked again.

"Naruto? Come out please." A voice begged.

The blonde tensed at the voice of the person he least wanted to see. He didn't answer.

"I know you probably don't want to see me right now, but we need to talk."

Naruto still didn't speak, but unlocked the stall and stepped out. Without looking at Sasuke, he followed the man back to the classroom. The Uchiha sat and motioned for Naruto to sit in the chair across from him.

"Naruto, do you like me?"

_'No, Sasuke, I hate you. Of course I like you!'_ the teen thought, but nodded silently.

"Well," the drama teacher blushed, "I like you, too."

Naruto's head snapped up.

"But I'm your teacher, your senior." He continued.

Naruto finally spoke.

"Only by two years!" he snapped angrily.

"I know, but it wouldn't be allowed. I'd lose my job and have to move to find another one. The, we'd never see each other again."

"We could keep it a secret." Naruto argued weakly, knowing he wouldn't win.

"Okay. We could do that. Meet me at Icarachu's, tomorrow, around noonish?"

"'Kay." Naruto answered, disbelief lacing his tone. His heart fluttered in his chest.

The school bell rang loudly, interrupting their conversation.

"It's time for lunch. You don't want to be late."

Naruto got up and walked to the door, but before he could leave, he felt himself being pulled back. Sasuke kissed him gently.

"Bye, Naruto."

"See ya." Naruto muttered, dazed from the light kiss. Sasuke chuckled and brought him out of his trance.

"You might want to go now."

Naruto blushed bright red.

"Right."

He turned and headed out of the classroom and walked in the direction of the cafeteria. When he reached the double doors, he froze.

_'Shit! I'm horrible at keeping secrets! How am I supposed to keep this from my friends? Clam down. Keep it together Uzumaki!'_

Naruto went quickly through the line and sat at his table.

"Hi guys."

He looked around at his table of friends. His group was made up of the outcasts of the school. Kiba, the dog-boy who had his dog with him everywhere he went; Choji, the abnormally chubby boy; Shikamaru, the lazy ass genius; and Neji and Gaara, the silent 'emo' kids of the school. These two never talked to each other, at least where Naruto could see, but he had the feeling that they liked one another.

"Hey! What's up, Blondie?" Kiba barked from across the table.

"Nothing."

"That's not what we heard." Shikamaru drawled lazily from beside him.

"O-oh yeah," Naruto stuttered nervously, "What did you hear?"

"We heard that you like Uchiha-sensei and that you moaned when he kissed you for a demonstration." Choji mumbled through a mouthful of chips.

How his friend could make that sound so casual, he'd never know. Luckily, he was saved from responding by a pink haired girl rushing towards their table.

"Naruto! I have a message for you!"

Kiba sent him a look that said 'We'll talk about this later". Naruto gulped. What was he going to tell him?

"Hi, Sakura-chan. What is it?"

"Uchiha-sensei says he'd like you to eat lunch with him today." she squealed excitedly.

Naruto got worried. Didn't seem a little odd that the teacher that he so obviously liked was telling him to eat lunch in his room? He looked at his friends. They were all looking at him pityingly.

"Sheesh, detention again, Naruto?" Kiba asked, "Damn. Sorry man."

Phew. His friends weren't suspicious except for maybe Neji and Gaara. They were looking at him with searching looks. Then, they glanced at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, well, I'm unlucky, I guess. See ya later guys."

He picked up his tray and headed back towards the drama room.

_'It's been, like, 10 minutes. What could Sasuke want?'_

Naruto stepped into the classroom and saw Sasuke sitting at his desk. He was eating oniguri and… a tomato. A whole tomato. Weird. The raven looked up as the door opened.

"Hey."

"Hi, Naruto. You don't seem like the type to keep secrets from your friends, so I saved you."

Half of Naruto wanted to feel relived, but the other half was insulted and angry that Sasuke didn't trust him to keep their secret. Probably due to seeing the anger rise on his face, the man quickly amended for his previous words.

"I didn't mean that I don't trust you! I was just trying to make things easier on you. I'm sorry if I made you angry." He hung his head, upset.

"I'm not angry, Sasuke. Thanks for trying to help me. I probably would have told them if I would have stayed."

Sasuke didn't look up.

"No, really, I'm not mad or upset so there's no need to mope, you baka!"

Naruto tensed and covered his mouth. Sasuke may be his boyfriend, but he's still his teacher. He glanced at the other man's face. Sasuke was wearing an amused expression. Well, at least he wasn't sad anymore.

"Gomen! ...You aren't going to give me detention, are you?"

"No."

Naruto relaxed.

"But,"

Then tensed again.

"I do expect something in return for letting you off the hook."

"What do you…?"

Sasuke leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I'm underage!"

"As am I."

"You're a teacher! You're supposed to be stopping that kind of behavior, not encouraging it!"

The teacher just shrugged.

"Sasuke, I'm _not _going to a bar!" (AN: Bet you were thinking of something else. This fic is rated T.)

"Aw, come on." He pleaded.

"Fine! But I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

Kitsune: Yay, a long chapter! Please R&R. 


	4. Author's Note

OMG! I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's been hectic at school and I just haven't had the time. The next chapter should be up soon, within a week at the most. Sorry to all of you who have been waiting! 

-Kitsune 


End file.
